Auraya und die Gilde der Schwarzen Magier
by Teufelchens Savara
Summary: Auraya trifft auf die Magier der Gilde Imardins und bringt die gesammte Geschichte durcheinnander.Könnte durch ihr auftauchen das Leben vieler gerettet werden?
1. Vorgeschichte

Auraya blickte zu der untergehenden Sonne. Sie leuchtete in wunderschönen Gelb- und Rottönen und füllte somit den sonst so langweilig blau oder grau aussehenden Himmel mit Farben, die man ihm nicht zutraute.  
Ihr kleines Boot schwankte leicht in den Wellen des Ozeans hin und her. Doch es war fast Windstille, kein guter Tag für eine Seefahrt.  
Auraya blickte dem Horizont entgegen, hinter dem die Sonne jeden Augenblick verschwinden würde. Sie erinnerte sich an lange vergangene Zeiten, Zeiten in denen sie oft diesen Ausblick genießen konnte. Doch in diesen vergangenen Jahrhunderten waren auch viele schreckliche Dinge geschehen. Obwohl manche Sachen wohl auch ihr gutes hatten.  
Damals, in dieser lang vergessenen Zeit diente sie noch als eine der Weißen den Fünf. Diese Fünf, fünf Götter haben Frieden und Ordnung in die Welt gebracht. Zumindest haben sie es behautet. Doch schnell wurde Auraya klar, das dies nicht die ganze Wahrheit war. Nach ihrem Rücktritt von den Weißen wurde sie von den "Geflügelten", dem Volk der Siyee aufgenommen, als wäre sieh eine der ihren gewesen. Doch der Frieden hielt nicht lang. Aus Rache an Auraya schickte Huan, die Göttin, die diese fliegenden Menschen geschaffen hatte, sie in eine aussichtslose Schlacht, welche sie mit ihrem Leben bezahlen mussten.  
Ja! Das war der Punkt, an dem ich allen Respekt vor den Göttern verloren habe, rief sie sich ins Gedächtnis. Und dann haben die Unsterblichen sie mit meiner Hilfe getötet... Nein, eigentlich haben wir sie nicht getötet. Wir haben sie lediglich in einer Magielosen Hülle gefangen. Chaia hat sich selbst und die anderen ausgelöscht.  
Bei dem Gedanken an Chaia durchzuckte sie ein Stick des Bedauerns. Er war der einzige Gott, der sie wahrhaftig unterstützt hatte und das trotz der Einwände der anderen vier Götter. Noch heute erinnerte sie sich klar an seine Worte. Du musst dich weiterentwickeln. Werde zu dem, was zu sein dir bestimmt ist.  
Nach dem Tot der Götter ist das Leben für die Unsterblichen leichter geworden. Niemand verfolgte sie mehr und sie konnten endlich wieder ihren ursprünglichen Gewerben nachgehen. Doch die Sterblichen haben viele Jahrzehnte gebraucht um zu akzeptieren, dass die Götter nicht mehr existierten.  
Auraya selbst hatte so lange überlebt, das sie die Geschichte miterlebt hat, welche auf verschönte Art und Weise in den Geschichtsbüchern der heutigen Zeit niedergeschrieben steht.  
Ein Gedanke kam ihr, der sie grinsen ließ. Was würde die Gilde wohl sagen, wenn sie erführen, dass ich älter war als ihre Gründer selbst?  
Sie sah zwar aus, wie ein junges, vielleicht 20 jähriges Mädchen, mit Sommersprossen rund um die Nase und lange, zu einem Zopf geflochtenen braunem Haar, doch dennoch konnte man ihr wahres Alter erkennen und zwar in ihren wundervollen jadefarbenen Augen.  
Wird mich die Gilde überhaupt als Fremdländerin aufnehmen?, Fragte sie sich einmal mehr. Sie seufzte laut. Bald würde sie es herausfinden.  
In den vergangenen Tagen konnte sie immer mehr des Küstenstreifens Kyralias sehen. Nun war es nur noch eine Frage von wenigen Stunden bis sie den Hafen Imardins, ihrem Ziel, erblicken konnte.  
Aber heute wird mir noch eine Nacht auf dem Boot bevorstehen. dachte sie und schaute hinüber zu dem Horizont, an dem die Sonne nun schon seit mehreren Minuten verschwunden war. Es war noch immer absolute Windstille daher beschloss sie ihr Boot mit einem Magischen Anker fest zu machen und sich auf die bevorstehende Nacht vorzubereiten. Morgen in der Früh würde sie wieder aufbrechen und bis sie den Hafen erreicht hatte sollte es bereits spät genug sein um sich etwas unter die Leute zu mischen.  
Auraya blickte sich noch ein letztes Mal um schuf eine Wärmeblase um sich und schloss die Augen.

Der nächste Morgen begann früh, die Sonne stand noch sehr tief, als Auraya die Augen aufschlug. Sie streckte sich und bemerkte einmal mehr, das ihr Boot viel zu klein zum schlafen war. Ihr taten alle Kochen weh, doch nach Monaten auf See war sie daran gewöhnt. Etwas heilende Magie durchströmte ihren Körper und schon fühlte sie sich wieder fit.  
Während sie sich auf die Weiterfahrt vorbereitete kamen all die Fragen in ihr hoch, die sie sich jeden Morgen erneut stellte.  
Warum sollte ich überhaupt der Gilde beitreten? Ich besitze genug macht um Götter unschädlich zu machen... Es hat zwar niemand verlangt, dass ich mich ihnen anschließe aber trotzdem habe ich das Gefühl es tun zu müssen. Immerhin kann ich mich dann offiziell wieder als Magierin ausgeben und wer weiß vielleicht lern ich auch noch ein paar nützliche Dinge dazu, antwortete sie selbst auf ihre Fragen. Doch all diese Antworten überzeugten sie nicht vollständig.  
Warum nicht einfach so weiter machen wie die letzten Jahrhunderte? Bisher hatte auch niemand Verdacht geschöpft, wenn ich einen Menschen geheilt hatte, der bereits für tot erklärt wurde.t  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Es kann nicht ewig so weitergehen. Die Welt verändert sich und mit ihr die Sterblichen. Ich habe es immer geschafft mich ihnen anzupassen. Ok, mir blieb auch nie etwas anderes übrig. Außer ich verstecke mich weit ab jeglicher Zivilisation und friste mein Dasein als alte Hexe.  
Gedankenversunken ließ sie den magischen Anker verschwinden und machte sich wieder auf den Weg zur Küste.  
Vor der Küste trieb ein kleines Fischerboot. Die Mannschaft darauf stoppte kurz in ihrer Arbeit um misstrauisch zu ihr hinüber zu blicken. Sie spürte in ihren Gedanken Furcht aber auch Neugierde. Wahrscheinlich fragten sie sich, was ein so junges Ding allein auf einem Boot zu suchen hat. Aber keiner sagte etwas zu ihr. Sie hob kurz die Hand zum Gruß und die Männer nickten ihr halbherzig zu. Dann wanden sie sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu und ignorierten, wie Auraya ihren Weg vorbei an dem Fischerboot fortsetzte. Sie wand sich von den Männern, deren Häute vor Schweiß glänzten, ab und blickte wieder in Richtung Küste.  
Sie konnte nun bereits den Hafen in der Ferne erblicken. Doch es würde mindestens noch eine weitere Stunde vergehen, bis sie ihn erreicht hatte. Sie blickte zur Sonne empor und stellte fest, dass bereits mehr Zeit vergangen war, als sie erwartet hatte. Es musste bereits nach Mittag sein. Seufzend setzte sie sich aufrecht hin und schob das Boot allein mit ihrem Willen etwas schneller vorwärts. Sie wollte keine weitere Nacht auf dem kleinen, unbequemen Boot verbringen müssen.

Als sie den Hafen endlich erreicht hatte, kam ihr sogleich einer der Bootsjungen, die überall am Hafen verteilt standen, entgegen und half ihr auf höfliche Art und Weise aus ihrem Boot. Wie sie erwartet hatte steckte er sobald sie das Boot verlassen hatte seine Hand aus, um für seinen Dienst entlohnt zu werden.  
Die Sterblichen werden immer vernarrter in ihr Geld. Wann bekam ich das letzte Mal eine Hilfe ohne gleich dafür zahlen zu müssen. Meine Dienste waren in der Vergangenheit immer kostenlos gewesen. Einzig durch den Verkauf von Heilmitteln könnte ich mir gut meinen Lebensunterhalt finanzieren, dachte sie, während sie dem Bootsjungen eine Silbermünze in die Hand drückte. Als der Junge sich grinsend ab wand, fluchte Auraya innerlich, da sie ihm anscheinend zu viel Geld gegeben hatte. Leider hatte sie keine Ahnung, was der übliche Lohn für seinen Dienst gewesen wäre.  
Imardin war eine fremde Stadt, welche sie trotz ihres langen Lebens noch nie zuvor aufgesucht hatte. Doch sie war bereits früher durch andere Städte Kyralias gereist und wusste wie sie sich verständigen konnte. Vorausgesetzt die Sprache hier hatte sich seid ihrem letzten Besuch nicht all zu sehr verändert.  
Einer der Gründe, warum sie die Reise hierher nie auf sich genommen hatte, war die Angst von der Gilde entdeckt zu werden. Die Rechtsprechung der Gilde, was Magier betraf, die nicht der Gilde angehörten, war hart. Zudem soll es mächtige Zauberer in der Gilde geben, die Spüren könnten, wenn sich ein anderer Magier in der Stadt aufhielt.  
Doch letzteres, ein Gerücht was sie einmal von eine Handelsmann gehört hatte sollte nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen. Im Verlauf ihrer Reise war sie einigen anderen Menschen begegnet, die ihr von dem Kaufmann und seiner grandiosen Fantasie berichteten.  
Genau dieser Gilde, die sie damals noch so gefürchtet hat, wollte sie nun beitreten. Ihr war die Ironie des Ganzen voll auf bewusst.  
Sie ging zu dem großen Haus, was etwas abseits von den anderen, direkt am Hafen stand, da sie annahm, den dort zuständigen Hafenmeister zu finden.  
Sie dachte richtig, musste aber zu ihrem entsetzen feststellen, das sich die kyralische Sprache mehr verändert hatte, als sie es für möglich gehalten hätte. Leider hatte sie ihre Fähigkeit, Gedanken anderer zu lesen, in den letzten Jahren nicht bewahrt. Daher verständigte sie sich mit dem Hafenmeister so gut es ihr möglich war. Sie handelten einen wie es ihr schien sehr günstigen Preis für den Stellplatz ihres Bootes aus. Nachdem sie der Überzeugung war, dass er sie verstanden hatte, verließ sie das Haus und machte sich auf die Suche nach einer Unterkunft.  
Sie nahm sich vor, so schnell wie möglich ihre Fähigkeit Gedanken zu lesen wieder zu erlernen. Somit würde es ihr auch leichter fallen, die Sprache neu zu erlernen.

Sie erfuhr, dass die Stadt in mehrere Viertel eingeteilt war. Sie gaben jeweils die Himmelsrichtungen an, in denen sie erbaut wurden. Mit Ausnahme des Gildengeländes. Es lag im Osten der Stadt. Zudem gab es einen weiteren Teil, der als Der Innere Ring bezeichnet wurde. Dort leben die reichsten Familien, dicht am Palast, der das Zentrum bildete.  
Sie ging von dem Hafen aus über den Markt in das Westviertel und mietete sich dort ein Zimmer in einem kleinen Gästehaus.  
Danach ging sie erneut zum Markt und versuchte die Sprache zu lernen, sowie die Vorlieben der hier lebenden Menschen zu erkunden.  
Dies tat sie etwa eine Woche lang, Tag für Tag. Mittlerweile war es eine leichte Übung für sie die Gedanken der Menschen um sie herum zu erkunden und auch die Sprache war keine all zu große Hürde mehr.

Als sie an diesem Abend über den großen Platz schlenderte, an dem in mehreren Reihen kleine Wagen und Zelte standen, bog direkt vor ihr ein Magier in die Straße ein. Er hatte elegant wirkende rote Roben an und machte einen ehrfürchtigen Eindruck. Die Menschen in der Nähe bemerkten auch den Magier und zogen sich weiter in ihre Zelte zurück oder verbeugten sich steif vor dem Mann, bevor sie weiter eilten.  
Auraya schüttelte den Kopf. Auch sie hatte in Erwägung gezogen die Flucht zu ergreifen, doch dann ging ihr durch den Kopf, dass sie nicht anders war als er.  
Er ist ein Magier, wie ich, nur er gibt es öffentlich Preis, während ich meine Fähigkeiten im Verborgenen halte. Wie viele hundert Jahre ist es her, dass ich das letzte Mal auf meinesgleichen gestoßen bin?, überlegte sie und musste leicht lächeln.  
Sie atmete tief durch, dann rief sie nach dem Mann.  
"Mylord?"  
Er drehte sich nach ihr herum und seine Roben glitten ihm wie ein Schatten nach und raschelten leise auf dem staubigen Boden. Für einen Moment schien Aurayas Herz stehen zu bleiben. Er war noch recht jung, vielleicht 10 Jahre älter als Auraya schien, doch er verströmte eine seltsame Ruhe, die sie von so einem jungen, machtvollen Menschen nicht erwartet hatte. Er erinnerte sie an einen alten Freund, an Mirar. Auch er war immer ruhig und gelassen, egal in welcher Situation er sich gerade befand.  
Der Mann schaute sie durchdringen an und sie besann sich auf die guten Manieren, die ihr die Frau des Bohlhauses beigebracht hatte, in dem sie lebte, und verbeugte sich vor dem Magier.  
Der Magier lächelte sie an. Es war ein herzliches Lächeln, was er ihr schenkte, trotzdem konnte sie in seinen Gedanken Vorsicht und Eile erkennen.  
"Was kann ich für dich tun, junge Dame?"  
Auraya schluckte und hoffe, dass ihre nächsten Worte ihr nicht irgendwo im Hals stecken bleiben würden.  
"Ich würde gern in der Gilde aufgenommen werden, Mylord." sagte sie mit zittriger, aber dennoch klarer Stimme. Um sie herum wurden überraschte Ausrufe laut und einige Menschen begannen leise zu erzählen. Erst jetzt wurde Auraya bewusst, dass sie sich im Zentrum der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit befand.  
"Das wird nicht so einfach Kleine."  
Auraya brachte keinen Ton mehr heraus. Er lächelte ihr noch einmal zu und wollte sich gerade von ihr abwenden, als es Auraya doch noch gelang ihre Ängste bei Seite zu schieben und ihn mit entschlossener Stimme fragte: "Was muss ich tun, damit ihr mich nehmt?"  
Der Magier drehte sich wieder zu ihr herum und musterte sie mit einem durchdringenden Blick.  
"Wissen deine Eltern überhaupt von deinem Vorhaben?"  
Auraya blickte dem hochgewachsenen Mann direkt in die Augen und ließ sich noch einmal die Geschichte durch den Kopf gehen, die sie sich schon seit Monaten bereit gelegt hatte.  
"Nein.", antwortete sie dem Magier ehrlich. Er zog lediglich eine Augenbraue hoch, als er ihre Antwort hörte. Er öffnete den Mund um, wie Auraya bereits aus seinen Gedanken gelesen hatte, sie fortzuschicken, doch sie war schneller und begann ihm ihre Geschichte zu erzählen.  
"Meine Eltern sind bereits vor vielen Jahren gestorben. Es war immer ihr größter Wunsch gewesen, dass ich eine magische Ausbildung bekomme. Leider hatte ich nie die Gelegenheit dazu, da Ithania, das Land aus dem ich komme, nicht zu Euren verbündeten Ländern gehört. Meine Tante, die mich nach dem Tot meiner Eltern bei sich aufgenommen hatte, war stets dagegen, dass ich eine so weite Reise unternehme. Ich war alles, was ihr von unserer Familie noch geblieben war. Sie wusste, dass ich, wenn ich hier Anschluss finden werde, nicht wieder nach Hause zurückkehren werde. Aber nachdem ich nach ithanischem Recht Erwachsen bin, steht es mir nun frei zu reisen wohin ich will. Ich würde so gern meinen größten Traum und den letzten Wunsch meiner Eltern erfüllen und Magierin werden, Mylord."  
Es hatte funktioniert. Der Magier schaute sie einen Moment verwundert an, dann erwiderte er. "Du hast den ganzen Weg über das große Meer auf dich genommen nur um der Gilde beizutreten? Woher weißt du, dass du magisches Potenzial besitzt, ohne das diese weite Reise für dich umsonst gewesen sein könnte."  
"Ich weiß es nicht, Mylord. Aber ich würde es gerne wissen. Ich will nicht den Rest meines Lebens mit dem Gedanken leben müssen, dass ich eine Magierin sein könnte, es allerdings niemals versucht habe."  
Nun schmunzelte der Magier. "Ich bewundere deine Entschlossenheit und nach dieser Geschichte würde ich dich sofort aufnehmen. Doch so einfach ist das leider nicht. Komm mit mir, ich werde dir einige Dinge erklären."  
Sie gingen eine ganze Weile schweigend nebeneinander her über den Markt und durch die hohen Stadtmauern. Schließlich kamen sie in eines der vornehmeren Bohlhäuser. Sie setzten sich gemeinsam an einen etwas abseits stehenden Tisch und schwiegen, bis der Wirt ihnen etwas zu trinken gebracht hatte.  
"Also... wie heißt du überhaupt?"  
"Mein Name ist Anny, Anny Schreiber."  
"Schreiber? Dies ist die Art des Handwerks, das du erlernt hast, richtig?"  
"Ja Mylord. In meinem Land ist es bereits seit Jahrtausenden brauch, den Handwerksnamen als Nachnamen zu verwenden."  
"Ah, ja, ich erinnere mich. Mein Name ist Yangun." sagte der Magier und fuhr ohne weiteres fort. „Du musst wissen, dass wir Novizen nicht allein aufgrund ihrer magischen Befähigung aufnehmen können. Die Höfe und Häuser, die uns Novizen zur Ausbildung schicken stehen in treuem Dienst zur Gilde und zu unserem König. Zudem zahlen sie eine nicht gerade kleine Summe für die Ausbildung."  
Auraya hätte um ein Haar laut gestöhnt. Da war es wieder. Nichts konnte hier ohne Geld funktionieren. Yangun, der Ihre Regung nicht mitbekommen hatte, erzählte ohne Pause weiter.  
"In jüngster Zeit gab es eine Novizin, die wir ohne Lohn ausbilden. Sie ist ein Naturtalent, jemand, dessen magische Fähigkeiten von allein erscheinen. Aber egal, das gehört gerade nicht zu unserem Thema. Denkst du, dass du in der Lage bist eine Ausbildung zu finanzieren?"  
Auraya sagte dem Jungen Magier in allen Dingen, die er hören wollte zu. Er schien es nun nicht mehr so eilig zu haben und erzählte ihr sogar noch einige Geschichten aus seinem Leben. Doch irgendwann wurde es dunkel Draußen und der Magier verabschiedete sich eilig. Er versprach der Gilde ihr Anliegen vorzutragen und sich mit dem Ergebnissen bei ihr zu melden.


	2. Die Auserwählte

Lorlen saß in seinem Büro. Er las sich noch einmal den soeben verfassten Brief durch. Seufzend legte er ihn auf den Stapel für die zu versendende Post. Er nahm sich den nächsten Brief und begann zu lesen. Als es an der Tür klopfte hielt er inne. Lorlen wand sich der Tür zu und gab ihr, ohne sich zu rühren, den Befehl sich zu öffnen.  
„Guten Abend, Administrator", sagte Lord Yangun während er eintrat.  
„Lord Yangun, was führt euch zu mir?", wollte Lorlen wissen, während er mit einer Hand auf den Stuhl der ihm gegenüber stand, deutete.  
„Ich habe dem Mädchen, welches Eintritt in die Gilde erbittet, einen Boten geschickt. Sie wird innerhalb der nächsten Stunde hier eintreffen", antwortete Lord Yangun, während er auf dem Stuhl vor Lorlens Schreibtisch Platz nahm.  
„Gut", sagte Lorlen. „Die kleine hat Mut. Aber auch wenn es kein Gesetz gibt das es ihr verbietet in die Gilde aufgenommen zu werden, erinnern sie sie bitte nochmals daran, dass sie nach ihrer Ausbildung, falls sie magisches Potenzial besitzt, nicht in ihr Heimatland zurückkehren kann." Lorlen blickte stirnrunzelnd auf den Brief in seiner Hand. "Außer Ithania würde sich mit uns Verbünden, was ich bezweifle, da es so weit weg am anderen Ende des großen Meeres liegt", sagte der Administrator mehr zu sich selbst gemeint.  
Lord Yangun runzelte ebenfalls die Stirn, Administrator Lorlen schien im Moment sehr gestresst zu sein. Aber so wirkte er auf normale Menschen immer. Yangun richtete sich in seinem Stuhl auf, dann antwortete er: „Ok, ich werde es ihr noch einmal sagen. Aber der eigentliche Grund für meinen Besuch ist die Frage ob Ihr vielleicht persönlich die Prüfung des Mädchens durchführen wollt."  
Lorlen dachte kurz darüber nach, dann antwortete er: „Nein, ich glaube das wird nicht nötig sein."  
„In Ordnung, dann wünsche ich Euch noch einen schönen Abend, Administrator." sagte Yangun und nickte mit dem Kopf dem Mann am Ende des Schreibtisches zu.  
„Haltet mich bitte auf dem Laufenden über dieses Mädchen", fügte der Administrator hinzu als Yangun die Tür aus dem Büro bereits geöffnet hatte.  
Yangun nickte bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss und machte sich auf den Weg um Anny zu empfangen. Die Sonne stand schon sehr tief und er fluchte leise, da er nicht schon vorher den Administrator aufgesucht hatte um ihm Bericht zu erstatten, nun würde er wahrscheinlich auch noch zu spät kommen. Hoffentlich wartet sie auf ihn.

Da war er, der Brief auf den sie nun schon seit über 2 Monaten wartete. Also hatte Lord Yangun ihre Bitte doch weiter gegeben. Sie hatte schon fast nicht mehr damit gerechnet, dass überhaupt irgendeine Reaktion kommen würde.  
Seit dem Gespräch im Bolhaus hatte er sich nicht mehr bei ihr gemeldet und auch sonst war sie keinem weiteren Magier begegnet. Nun lag er da, der Brief, und wartete nur noch darauf, dass er geöffnet wurde. Sie schaute sich den Umschlag genauer an. Es stand drauf „An Anny Schreiber im Bratapfel", Bratapfel hieß die Unterkunft, in der sie für diese Zeit eingemietet hatte.  
„Auch wenn der Name wohl eher unpassend ist, da ich hier noch nie auch nur einen einzigen Apfel gesehen oder gerochen hab, hier gibt es nur Bol und damit scheinen die Menschen auch zufrieden zu sein", dachte Auraya sich im stillen. Sie fand keinen großen Gefallen an diesem bitter schmeckenden Trunk, der einem nur den Geist vernebelte.  
Und dann noch dieser Name: Anny. Aber was sollte sie machen ihr Name war legendär. Sie mochte es überhaupt nicht andere Namen zu benutzen, aber für den Moment blieb ihr wohl nichts anderes übrig. Sie konnte ja nicht zugeben, dass sie eine der mächtigsten Magier der vergangenen Zeit war.  
Sie wendete sich wieder ihrem Brief zu. Das Siegel der Gilde war ungebrochen. Sie holte tief Luft und öffnete ihn. Ein kleiner Zettel kam zum Vorschein. Sie faltete das Stück Papier auseinander und eine Nachricht, in kunstvollen Buchstaben geschrieben, kam zum Vorschein.

Sehr geehrtes Fräulein Anny,  
auf Ihren Wunsch hin wurde eine Prüfung ihrer magischen Fähigkeiten heute bei Sonnenuntergang angesetzt. Bitte finden sie sich zu dieser Zeit auf dem Hauptplatz der Gilde ein.  
Dieses schreiben ist eine persönliche Einladung und ermächtigt Sie dazu alle nötigen Tore zu durchqueren.

Hochachtungsvoll  
Lord Yangun

Auraya stieß den Atem aus den sie angehalten hatte.  
"Sie geben mir eine Chance... Aber das Magie empfinden der Gilde ist nicht mehr das, was es zu meiner Zeit war", schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.  
Dann fiel ihr wieder ein was Yangun zu ihr sagte: "Jeder Mensch mit magischem Potenzial trägt eine Art Blase in sich. Es ist vergleichbar mit einem Magiespeicher..." Also musste sie nur genug Magie in sich hineinziehen, so dass die Magier es sehen konnten.  
Größere Sorgen machte ihr ihr Gedankenschild.  
"Wenn ich ihn fallen lasse, finden sie wahrscheinlich die Wahrheit eher heraus als ich es geplant hatte. Allerdings wird es nicht möglich sein den Gedankenschild aufrecht zu lassen, da sie so die Magie in ihr nicht sehen konnten", grübelte sie mit einer steilen Falte auf der Stirn.  
"Ich muss es irgendwie schaffen mein Schild soweit sinken zu lassen, dass er all die Dinge sehen kann, die ihm nichts verraten und den Rest verborgen halten. Aber ist das möglich?" Sie hatte so etwas noch nie zuvor benötigt und dementsprechend auch noch nie ausprobiert. Mit ein wenig Konzentration konnte sie den Schild spüren, der über ihre Gedanken wachte.  
"Er existiert nun schon so lange, dass ich mit gar nicht mehr dessen bewusst bin das er überhaupt noch da ist", dachte sie.  
Langsam lies sie ihren Schild sinken bis zu einem gewissen Punkt, an dem sie glaubt, dass sie nichts preisgeben würde was verdächtig ist.  
"Ich hoffe das klappt", sagte sie laut zu sich selbst, als würde sie es, wenn sie diese Worte laut aussprach eher glauben. Kurz bevor es draußen zu dämmern begann schnappte sie sich ihren Mantel und machte sich auf den Weg zur Gilde der Magier.

Es klingelte und Sonea erhob sich von ihrem Platz, verbeugte sich vor ihrem Lehrer und machte sich auf den Weg in die Novizenbibliothek um dort ihrer allabendlichen Arbeit nachzugehen. Als sie durch die Seitengänge huschte, wählte sie ihre Schritte mit bedacht und achtete auf jedes noch so kleine Geräusch. Es war nun schon fast 3 Wochen her, dass sie Regin das letzte Mal begegnet ist und er sie wie die unzähligen Male davor mit Hilfe seiner Novizenfreunde bis zur endgültigen Erschöpfung gebracht hatte.  
Sie schauderte bei dem Gedanken und zuckte im nächsten Moment zusammen, als ein Geräusch aus dem zurückliegenden Seitengang kam. Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte und stieß im nächsten Flur mit Lord Yangun zusammen. Sie entschuldigte sich bei ihm doch er schien es sehr eilig zu haben und sie gar nicht wahrzunehmen. Sie nutze die Gelegenheit um einen kurzen Blick auf den hinter ihr liegenden Flur zurück zu werfen, vielleicht würde sie ja die Ursache für das Geräusch finden. Doch es war niemand zu sehen. Ihr graute es vor dem Gedanken das hinter einer der hohen Säulen Regin oder einer seiner Freunde wartete bis sie aus der Bibliothek zurückkam.  
Sie eilte auf die großen Flügeltüren der Bibliothek zu und schloss sie rasch hinter sich. Zu ihrer Verwunderung war niemand in der Bibliothek. Erst zu spät merkte sie, dass sie in eine Falle getappt war. Irgendjemand muss Lady Tya unter einem Vorwand aus der Bibliothek gelockt haben und nun saß sie hier drinnen gefangen. Sie hoffte nur, dass die Lady nicht zu lange fernbleiben würde. Als sich nach Stunden die Tür noch immer nicht geöffnet hatte, fing sie an sich sorgen zu machen. Aber selbst wenn Regin so gemein mit ihr war. Er würde doch gewiss nicht irgendeinem Magier etwas antun nur damit er seine Streiche mit Sonea weiter spielen konnte. Oder etwa doch. Sie schauderte. Aber sollte es so sein wäre das wahrscheinlich das letzte was Regin in der Gilde getan hat. Einen Magier anzugreifen war schließlich was anderes als mit einem anderen Novizen zu „Üben", wie er ihre Streiche nannte. Aber sie konnte auch froh sein über ihre Situation. Solang die Tür verschlossen war, drohte ihr vor Regin keine weitere Gefahr.

Auraya war verblüfft, dass sie sich so frei in der Stadt bewegen konnte. Obwohl sie eine Genehmigung zum durchqueren der Tore hatte, machte keine Wache, der sie begegnete, Anstalten sie aufzuhalten und ihre Genehmigung zu sehen. Einzig am Tor der Gilde musste sie das Schreiben vorzeigen. Doch auch dort wurde sie durchgelassen, ohne dass es sich jemand genauer angesehen hat. Anscheinend reichte das Siegel der Gilde, was groß auf den Umschlag gestempelt wurde.  
Auraya folgte der Straße hinter dem Torbogen bis sie einen großen Platz erreichte. Da sie davon ausging, dass das der im Brief genannte Treffpunkt sei, setzte sie sich auf eine Bank und schaute sich, auf den Magier wartend, um. Sie entdeckte ein paar Magier die hier und da in kleinen Gruppen oder auch allein durch den großen Garten zu ihrer Linken liefen.  
Direkt vor ihr erhob sich ein großes Gebäude, das von dicken Säulen getragen wurde. Eine Art der Baukunst, die hier öfters zu sehen war. In ihrer Heimat hat sie schon viele Jahre nicht mehr ein so präzise erbautes Gebäude gesehen wie dieses hier. Das einzige was für sie eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit dem Gebäude vor ihr hatte war der alte Tempel in Si. Der einzige der noch erhalten geblieben war.  
Sie dachte wieder zurück an längst vergessene Zeiten. Ja, da gab es tatsächlich mehrere Gebäude, die eine ähnliche Baukunst aufwiesen wie dieses. Aber all die Gebäude  
wurden breites vor Jahrhunderten abgerissen und durch neuere, modernere Häuser ersetzt.  
Als sie den Mann, mit dem sie bereits auf dem Markt gesprochen hatte, auf sie zukommen sah erhob die sich von ihrer Bank und wartete bis er sie erreicht hatte.  
"Guten Abend, Lord Yangun", sagte sie mit einer anmutigen Verbeugung, als er sie erreicht hatte.  
"Guten Abend Anny, herzlich Willkommen in der Gilde von Imardin", antwortete er ihr förmlich.  
Sie schlenderten etwas durch die Gärten der Gilde, welche im sommerlichen Abendschein wirklich nahezu atemberaubend waren. Sie ließen sich nach einigen Minuten auf eine Bank, die umgeben von hohen Hecken war, nieder. Der Mann erklärte ihr noch einmal was ihr Eintritt in die Gilde bedeuten würde und streckte ihr dann ihre Hände hin. Auraya wusste nicht was das auf einmal bedeuten sollte. „Gib mir deine Hand, damit ich sehen kann ob du überhaupt in der Lage bist eine Magierin zu werden", sagte er höflich und keineswegs aufdringlich, als hätte sie genug Zeit all das gehörte noch einmal zu verarbeiten. Sie zog Magie in sich hinein, damit er auch was entdecken konnte und versicherte sich das ihr Gedankenschild noch immer an dem Punkt war, an dem er nur einen Teil ihrer Gedanken Preis gab. "Ich hoffe das klappt", dachte sie abermals und griff nach der Hand des Magiers.  
Der Magier schloss nur für wenige Sekunden die Augen, dann öffnete er sie wieder und sie sah wie sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. „Dein magisches Potenzial ist größer als ich es erwartet habe. Wahrscheinlich sogar größer als alles andere was ich bis jetzt gesehen habe. Obwohl ich erwähnen muss, dass ich noch nicht so viele Novizen auf magisches Potenzial getestet habe", er zwinkerte ihr zu, „deiner Aufnahme in die Gilde steht also nichts mehr im Wege. Allerdings wirst du in den wenigen Wochen die dir noch bis zum Beginn des Sommersemesters bleiben alle Regeln und Gepflogenheiten lernen müssen. Wenn du willst helfe ich dir gerne dabei", sagte er strahlend.

Die kommenden 3 Wochen vergingen wie im Flug. Lord Yangun kam jeden Abend zu Besuch in die Herberge, in der sie wohnte. Er lehrte sie die Gesetze der Stadt und Umgangsformen mit Magiern. Seine „Unterrichtsstunden" waren immer sehr interessant.  
Auch an diesem Abend saß der Lord mit Auraya in ihrem spärlich eingerichteten Zimmer und erzählte ihr von dem Krieg mit Sachaka und der Gründung der Gilde.  
„Es ist ja schon wieder so spät geworden", sagte er plötzlich, „Ich fürchte ich muss dich nun langsam verlassen Anny. Du weißt nun eigentlich alles was du benötigst um dir in der Gilde Respekt und Achtung zu verschaffen. Ich denke wir sehen uns dann nächste Woche bei der Aufnahmezeremonie." „In Ordnung Lord Yangun. Könnt ihr mir schon sagen wann diese Zeremonie genau beginnt?" „Nein Anny. Ich werde einen Boten zu dir schicken, um dir den Termin mitzuteilen", erwiderte er. „Vielen dank Lord Yangun und noch einen schönen Abend", sagte Auraya bevor sie sich verbeugte. „Vielen dank, dir auch noch einen schönen Abend Anny", erwiderte er lächelnd bevor er die Tür hinter sich zuzog.


	3. Auraya, die Novizin

„Was machst du um diese Zeit noch hier drinnen?",  
fragte Lord Julen wütend. Sonea öffnete blinzelt die Augen. „Was ist los? Wer spricht da und mit wem redet dieser jemand?" Mit einem Schlag war Sonea hellwach. Sie erinnerte sich, dass sie in der Bibliothek von Regin eingesperrt wurde. Sie musste eingeschlafen sein. Dann erst wurde ihr klar, dass dieser Jemand, den sie da sprechen gehört hat, Lord Julen war und er sie mit grimmiger Miene anstarrte.  
Sie stammelte schnell eine Antwort. „Tut mir leid, Mylord, ich muss über den Büchern eingeschlafen sein."  
„Offensichtlich", entgegnete er, keineswegs überzeugt. „Und offensichtlich hat Lady Tya vor dem Abschließen mal wieder nicht richtig nachgeschaut ob sich auch keiner mehr hier versteckt", entgegnete er missbilligend.  
„Ich habe mich nicht Versteckt!", brach Sonea heraus.  
„Für mich sieht das aber genau danach aus. Oder hast du deine Bücher, über denen du eingeschlafen bist vorher noch weggeräumt?", entgegnete Lord Julen noch immer sehr wütend. „Und jetzt mach, dass du in dein Bett kommst, Novizen haben um diese Zeit schon längst zu schlafen", sagte er mit etwas ruhigerer Stimme.  
„Ja, Lord Julen", entgegnete Sonea kleinlaut. Sie verbeugte sich vor Lord Julen und ging mit schnellen Schritten aus der Bibliothek in Richtung der Novizenquartiere. Dort angekommen, schlich sie sich möglichst leise in ihr Zimmer, damit sie nicht noch mehr Ärger bekam. In ihrem Zimmer stieß sie den Atem aus, den sie ohne es zu merken, angehalten hat. Sie guckte durch ihr kleines Fester, alles war dunkel. Selbst von der Nachtbeleuchtung, die abends im Park angezündet wurde, waren nur noch ein paar vereinzelte Lichter zu sehen.  
Sonea drehte sich vom Fenster weg und ging in ihr Bett. Sie war immer noch so müde, dass sie sofort wieder einschlief.

Es war früher morgen, die Vögel sangen und die Sonne war gerade erst am Horizont erschienen. Auraya dreht sich in ihrem Bett um. „Wo bin ich?" Sie schaute sich in dem kleinen Raum genauer um.  
Es war ein wirklich sehr kleiner Raum. Gegenüber von ihrem Bett stand ein Kleiderschrank und neben ihm ein Schreibtisch, wo eine Schultasche drauf stand. Damit war dieser Raum aber auch schon voll. Viele Besucher konnte man hier nicht empfangen.  
„Schultasche, natürlich!" Sie lächelte. „Ich bin ja von nun an eine Novizin."  
Auraya dachte zurück an den vergangenen Tag, an die Zeremonie, die sie zur Novizin gemacht hatte. Viele neue Novizen waren gestern der Gilde beigetreten, alle aus angesehenen, reichen Familien. Die meisten hatten das 15. Lebensjahr noch nicht einmal überschritten. Somit war sie wahrscheinlich die älteste in ihrer Klasse. Und wieder dachte sie über die Frage nach, ob es wirklich die richtige Entscheidung war sich der Gilde anzuschließen.  
Auraya schob diesen Gedanken schnell wieder beiseite und erhob sich aus ihrem Bett. Sie legte die Novizenroben, die man ihr ebenfalls bei der gestrigen Zeremonie feierlich überreicht hatte, an und verließ ihr Zimmer Richtung Badehaus.  
Als sie die Tür zu dem Badehaus öffnete, war sie erstaunt. Ein riesiger Raum befand sich vor ihr mit einem großen und mehreren kleinen Wasserbecken. Eine salzige Priese wehte ihr um die Nase. „Es riecht nach Ozean", stellte sie fest und erinnerte sich zurück an die Wochen, die sie auf See verbracht hatte.  
Auraya schaute sich genauer im Raum um und bemerkte, dass nur eine junge Frau anwesend war. Auraya ging auf die Fremde zu und versuchte aus ihren Gedanken ein paar Informationen zu erhalten.  
„Guten Morgen Sonea" sagte Auraya.  
„Guten Morgen, woher weißt du wie ich heiße? Antwortete Sonea überrascht.  
„Mist! Gedankenlesen hatte schon immer seine Nachteile. Ich muss unbedingt vorsichtiger sein was ich sage", dachte Auraya und erwiderte an Sonea gewandt: „Ich hab dich gestern gesehen, wie du dich mit einem Magier unterhalten hast. Er nannte dich so."  
Sonea nickte und sagte dann: „Und wie heißt du? Du bist erst neu hier, oder?"  
„Mein Name ist Anny", antwortete Auraya.  
Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile über Soneas und Aurayas Herkunft, wobei es Auraya wunderte, dass Sonea ihr ehrlich erzählte, dass sie aus den Hüttenvierteln stammte und nur hier war, weil ihre Kräfte sich von selbst entwickelt hatten.  
Sie machten sich zusammen auf den Weg in die Universität, wo der Unterricht stattfinden sollte. Bei fast jeder Begegnung mit einem anderen Magier oder Novizen spürte Auraya, was für eine Abneigung die anderen gegen sie hegten. Sie war mehr und mehr beeindruckt von der Entschlossenheit der jungen Frau, dass sie das alles so leicht hinnahm und ihr Ziel trotz all der Steine, die man ihr in den Weg legte, nicht aus den Augen verlor. In der Universität angekommen, gingen beide getrennte Wege, jeder in seine Klasse.  
Auraya wählte einen Platz am Fenster aus. Sie war eine der ersten Novizen, die im Raum saßen. Nach und nach kamen immer mehr von ihren neuen Gefährten.  
Die Stimmung im Raum war sehr angespannt, keiner traute sich so recht das erste Wort zu ergreifen. Man konnte die Erleichterung regelrecht mit Händen greifen, als ihr Lehrer den Raum betrat, sich vor die große Tafel an der Stirnseite des Raumes stelle und begann sich vorzustellen. Und schon fing er mit dem Unterricht an.  
Alles war ruhig und der Lehrer erklärte ihnen, was in dem ersten Jahr bis zum Wintersemester alles auf sie zukommen wird. Nur die Kontrolle von Magie wird ihnen gelehrt werden, in den verschiedensten Formen.  
„Das wird ein sehr langweiliges erstes Jahr werden", dachte Auraya.  
Nachdem der Lehrer ihnen alles erklärt hatte, war auch schon die erste Unterrichtsstunde vorbei und die Novizen gingen in den Speisesaal, in dem sie schon ein lecker riechendes Mittagessen erwartete.  
Langsam begannen nun auch die Novizen untereinander zu reden. Auraya wurden kurze Fragen über ihr Herkunft gestellt, doch dann erlosch das Interesse an ihr schnell wieder und die anderen wanden sich anderen Themen zu. Auraya blieb still sitzen und hörte ihnen zu.  
Als der Unterricht weiterging, wurden sie alle in kleine Räume aufgeteilt, in denen ein Magier ihre Magie freisetzen sollte. Auraya betrat den Raum und wurde auch sogleich freundlich begrüßt.  
„Guten Tag, mein Name ist Lord Rothen", sagte der altere Magier zu ihr.  
Er war wahrscheinlich schon an die vierzig Jahre, die Zeichen der Zeit zeigten sich bereits auf seinem Gesicht in Form von kleinen Fältchen.  
Auraya verbeugte sich höflich, so wie es ihr gelehrt wurde und antwortete: „Guten Tag Lord Rothen, mein Name ist Anny."  
Aus seinen Gedanken erfuhr sie, dass er Soneas Mentor war. Er bedeutete ihr auf einem Stuhl, der ihm gegenüberstand Platz zu nehmen. Als sie saß, begann er ihr zu erklären wie er vorgehen wird und sie hörte aufmerksam zu. Auraya hatte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl im Bauch, als er ihr eine Hand reichte um in ihren Geist einzudringen. Sie hatte ihren Schild zwar bereits einmal sinken lassen, um Lord Yangun von ihrem Magischen Potenzial zu überzeugen, aber noch nie so präzise, dass ein anderer in ihren Geist eindringen konnte und dadurch ihre Gedanken wahrnehmen würde.  
Er erklärte ihr wie sie einen Raum schaffen konnte. Nachdem sie ihm die Tür mit ihrer magischen Quelle gezeigt hatte und er ihr erklärt hatte wie sie ein Stück von ihrer Magie nehmen konnte, zog er sich aus ihrem Geist zurück.  
Sie öffnete etwas verwundert die Augen und blickte ihn direkt an. Von dieser Art der Visualisierung, um ihre Magie wahrzunehmen, hatte sie noch nie gehört und spätestens jetzt war sie überzeugt davon, dass es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war sich der Gilde anzuschließen. Wer weiß was sie noch alles Neues entdecken würde.  
Sie konzentrierte sich wieder auf Rothen, der gerade den Mund geöffnet hatte um etwas zu sagen.  
„Es ist, als würdest du das schon lange können", erklärte er ihr.  
Nachdem er ihr erzählt hatte, was normalerweise passiert, wenn ein Magier das erste Mal in den Geist eines Novizen eindringt und ihn zu seiner Macht führen will, beschloss sie, dass es wohl das beste war, wenn sie ihm gestand, dass sie schon länger über die Kontrolle ihrer Magie verfügt.  
„Meine Mutter hat mir auf diese Weise beigebracht wie ich Wasser zum kochen bringen oder ein Girri rösten kann.", sagte sie zu ihm.  
Er schaute sie verwundert an, „Girri? Was ist das? Und warum hast du das Lord Yangun nicht erzählt, als er dich geprüft hat?"  
„Girri, ist eine Art kleiner Vögel. Sie schmecken sehr gut. Meine Mutter nannte das immer nur „ihren kleinen Trick", ich hatte bis eben keine Ahnung, dass dies mit der Benutzung von Magie zu tun hat. "  
Rothen schien diese Ausrede zu akzeptieren und erklärte ihr wie sie Magie nutzen konnte um andere Dinge damit zu tun. Am Ende sollte sie ihm zeigen, dass sie verstanden hatte, was er ihr erklärt hatte und sie überraschte ihn wieder, indem sie all seine Aufgaben auf Anhieb meisterte. Er schickte sie zurück in ihre Klasse, wo sie die einzige war. Die anderen waren anscheinend noch bei den anderen Lehrern.

Lorlen blickte auf, als es an seiner Tür klopfte und gab ihr den Befehl sich zu öffnen. Der Direktor stand vor der Tür. „Verzeiht die Störung, Administrator. Könnte ich kurz mit euch reden?" „Guten Tag, Direktor. Bitte setzt euch und dann erzählt mir euer Anliegen." Der Direktor nahm auf dem Stuhl vor Lorlens Schreibtisch Platz und begann zu erzählen: „Es geht um eine Novizin aus dem ersten Jahr. Ihr Name ist Anny." „Anny? Diese Ithanerin? Sie macht doch hoffentlich keinen Ärger", unterbrach Lorlen den Direktor. „Nein, das nicht, Administrator. Nun zumindest im Moment nicht. Aber es hat sich herausgestellt, dass sie bereits über ihr magische Kraft verfügt und außerdem weiß sie bereits sehr viel über die Anwendung von Magie." „Warum hat das keiner vorher bemerkt?" „Sie hat behauptet, dass sie es von ihrer Mutter gelernt hat. So als kleine Tricks um das Leben zu vereinfachen und keine Ahnung hatte, dass es sich dabei um die Verwendung von Magie handelte", erklärte der Direktor, „Ich befürchte, dass sie sich selber weiter ausprobieren wird, jetzt nachdem sie einen kleinen Einblick in das bekommen hat, wozu sie fähig ist. Vielleicht wäre es klüger sie in eine höhere Klasse zu schicken", endete der Direktor. Lorlen runzelte de Stirn. „Ihr wisst, dass sie nur in eine höhere Klasse wechseln kann, wenn sie alle Abschlussprüfungen des ersten Jahres besteht. Seid ihr euch sicher, dass sie wirklich schon so weit ist?" „Dass bin ich mir nicht, Administrator, ich bin ihr ja bisher noch nicht einmal selber begegnet. Rothen hat diese Entdeckung gemacht, während er sie unterrichtete. Er glaubt, dass sie es schaffen kann. Und Sonea hat es auch mit seiner Hilfe geschafft." „Ja, Direktor, aber Sonea hat auch Rothen als ihren Mentor. So weit ich weiß, hat kein Novize aus dem ersten Jahr einen Mentor zugesprochen bekommen. Und Rothen wird genug mit seiner eigenen Novizin zu tun haben und keine Zeit für eine weitere haben. Versucht sie in irgendeiner Weise ihre Mitschüler damit zu beeindrucken?" „Soweit mir zu Ohren gekommen ist nicht, Administrator. Die anderen stehen ihr eh sehr skeptisch gegenüber, dadurch dass sie eine Fremdländerin ist." „Ok, schickt jemanden aus, der ein Auge auf sie halten soll und teilt mir mit, sobald sie irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten machen sollte oder sie sonst noch irgendwelche Überraschungen birgt. Ich werde über den Klassenwechsel nachdenken und mich ein bisschen mit ihren Lehrern unterhalten. „In Ordnung, Administrator, ich werde mich um alles kümmern", sagte der Direktor und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. „Schönen Tag noch, Administrator", Lorlen lächelte kläglich. „Danke auch wenn ich bezweifle, dass er noch schön wird."  
Nachdem der Direktor das Büro verlassen hat, stand Lorlen von seinem Schreibtisch auf und schritt durch den Raum an sein Fenster. Als er heraus schaute, war er überrascht: der Hohe Lord Akkarin stand vor dem Eingang der Universität und redete mir ein paar Magiern. Es war wirklich selten, dass Akkarin seine Residenz verlies. Lorlen trat wieder vom Fenster weg und drehte sich zu seinem Schreibtisch um, auf welchem sich zu unterzeichnende Verträge und verschiedene Bestellungen stapelten. Lorlen seufzte laut und setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl um die Arbeit fortzusetzen, die er unterbrochen hatte als der Direktor eintrat.  
Ein erneutes Klopfen lenkte Lorlens Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Tür. Heute ist ein merkwürdiger Tag, andauernd will jemand etwas. Sonst sind sie nicht so mutig ihre Anliegen vorzubringen, dachte Lorlen, als er der Tür noch einmal den Befehl gab sich zu öffnen.  
„Ah, Lorlen, alter Freund, wie immer fleißig bei der Arbeit, wie ich sehe", begrüßte Akkarin den Administrator.  
„Akkarin", erwiderte Lorlen erfreut, „Wie komm ich zu der Ehre? Erkundigte er sich.  
Es kam nicht oft vor, dass sein bester Freund und Hoher Lord der Gilde sich in seinem Büro blicken lies. Meist war es an Lorlen seinem Freund einen Besuch in dessen Residenz abzustatten.  
„Ich war gerade in der Nähe und dachte mir, ich schaue mal kurz bei dir vorbei. Gibt es irgendetwas Neues in unserer kleinen Familie?"  
Lorlen lächelte leicht. Er und Akkarin nannten die Gilde stets „ihre kleine Familie", da sie die beiden Hauptpersonen waren, die sich um all deren Angelegenheiten kümmern mussten.  
Er erzählte Akkarin von Anny, davon, dass sie bereits magisches Potenzial besaß und das der Direktor selbst den Vorschlag gemacht hatte, dass sie eine Klassenstufe überspringen könnte.  
„Es war vorauszusehen, dass sie anders ist als unsere normalen Novizen, doch wenn der Direktor selbst vorschlägt, dass sie eine Stufe überspringen soll, dann muss sie sehr mächtig und erfahren sein."  
„Sie ist auch einiges älter, als die Novizen des ersten Jahres", bemerkte Lorlen.  
„Dann wäre ein Wechsel vielleicht eine gute Idee."  
„Wir werden sehen. Zuvor muss sie die Prüfungen bestehen", sagte Lorlen mit zusammengepressten Lippen und schaute erneut nach draußen, wo sich bereits eine große Menge Magier vor der Gildenhalle versammelt hatten.  
„Bitte entschuldige mich, alter Freund, doch ich muss mich langsam auf den Weg zu der Versammlung machen, nicht das sie ohne mich beginnen."  
Akkarin kicherte leicht. „Als würden sie ohne ihren wichtigsten Mann beginnen."  
„Wahrscheinlich nicht", erwiderte Lorlen lächelnd. „Wirst du mich begleiten?"  
Akkarins Miene wurde wieder ernst. „Danke für das Angebot Lorlen, aber ich habe noch einiges zu erledigen. Komm später bei mir vorbei und erzähl wie es gelaufen ist", antwortete er und ging in Richtung Tür. Die beiden Männer verließen gemeinsam den Raum und gingen am Fuß der Universität in unterschiedliche Richtungen davon.  
Lorlen durchquerte die Gildenhalle und nahm auf seinem üblichen Stuhl Platz, dann wartete er darauf, dass die restlichen Magier ihre Plätze eingenommen hatten und etwas Stille einkehrte.

Unter dem Blätterdach des Parks war die Sonne warm, aber erträglich. Rothen ging mit langsamen Schritten über den Weg und hielt Ausschau nach seinem Schützling, Sonea.  
Er entdeckte sie. Sie saß alleine auf einer Bank und lass ein Buch. Bei diesem Anblick konnte er sich ein lächeln nicht ganz unterdrücken. Wer hätte je gedacht, dass einmal ein Hüttenmädchen in dem Park der Gilde sitzt und für ihre bevorstehende Abschlussprüfung lernte.  
Er ging auf sie zu und begrüßte sie. Als sie aufblickte stellte er fest, dass ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihren Zügen lag.  
„Du scheinst heute einen guten Tag gehabt zu haben", bemerkte Rothen, nachdem er sich auf der Bank neben Sonea niedergelassen hatte.  
Sonea öffnete ihre Tasche und verstaute das Buch darin bevor sie antwortete:  
„Eigentlich der ganz normale Wahnsinn, aber es scheint so, als wären ein paar der neuen Novizen netter als meine damalige Klasse. Zumindest Anny."  
„Anny? War dass das Mädchen, mit dem du heute früh in die Universität gegangen bist?"  
Sonea schaute Rothen verwundert an. „Ihr beobachtet mich doch nicht etwa, Rothen?!", fragte sie mit einem leichten Unterton in der Stimme.  
„Das ist meine Aufgabe, Sonea. Immerhin bin ich dein Mentor", erwiderte Rothen und musste über ihr verdutztes Gesicht lachen. „Ihr? Mein Mentor?", fragte sie überrascht. Nun war es an Rothen verwirrt drein zu schauen. Sonea gelang es nicht weiter einen Lachanfall zu unterdrücken und Rothen viel sogleich in ihr Gelächter ein.  
„Wusstest du, dass deine neue Freundin bereits über Magie gebot, bevor sie der Gilde beitrat?", fragte Rothen ernst, nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten. Es tat ihm gut, Sonea so fröhlich zu sehen. In ihrer vergangenen Zeit in der Gilde, gab es nur wenig glückliche Momente für sie. Aber vielleicht änderte sich das nun.  
Sonea machte während dessen ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. Dann antwortete sie: „Anny hat nichts derartiges erwähnt. Aber wo ihr mich so fragt, fällt mir ein, dass ich ihre Aura nicht spüren konnte, als ich sie heute Morgen traf. Woher wisst Ihr, dass sie schon vorher Magie praktiziert hat?"  
„Ich sollte heute ihre Magie freisetzen. Du konntest keine Aura bei ihr spüren? Das bedeutet, dass sie mehr weiß als sie zugeben will." Rothen entschied sich, diese Erkenntnis später einem der Höheren Magier mitzuteilen. Es war zwar nicht schwer, seine Aura zu verbergen, Novizen lernten dies nebenbei, wenn sie miteinander kindliche Spiele spielten, aber dies konnten sie nur schaffen, wenn ein anderer Magier nach dieser Aura suchte. Rothen fragte Sonea noch flüchtig nach dem Unterricht des heutigen Tages und teilte ihr mit, dass sie heute keine Zusatzstunden machen würden, da er noch etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen hatte. Er lud sie aber im gleichen Moment ein, heute mit ihm zu Abend zu essen. Er wusste, dass sie und seine Dienerin, sich immer freuten, wenn sie sich etwas unterhalten konnten.  
Sie schien überhaupt nicht enttäuscht zu sein, dass sie heute den Rest des Nachmittags frei hatte, so dass er getrost seinen anderen Aufgaben nachgehen konnte.  
Er hatte sich bereits einige Schritte von der Bank entfernt, auf der Sonea saß, als ihm noch etwas einfiel und er noch einmal zurückging.  
„Ich soll dir noch ausrichten, dass Lord Julen dich sprechen will. Du findest ihn in der Magierbibliothek."  
Nachdem er ihr die Nachricht überbracht hatte, entwickelte sich auf ihrem Gesicht ein erschrockener, angstvoller Ausdruck. Sie räusperte sich kurz, dann dankte sie Rothen, dass er ihr bescheid gegeben hatte und machte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort auf den Weg in die Universität. Rothen blickte ihr noch einen Moment nach und fragte sich, was sie so in Angst versetzt hatte. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und machte sich in die andere Richtung davon. Er würde sie heute Abend nach diesem Vorfall ausfragen, bis dahin hatte er selbst allerdings noch einiges zu tun.


	4. Soneas neue Freundin

Rothen trat an Fester und lies seinen Blick über das weit reichende Gelände der Gilde schweifen. Er bemerkte zwei Gestalten, die grade aus dem Novizenquartier hinüber in die Universität gingen. Er lächelte, als er die beiden jungen Frauen erkannte. Sonea und Anny.  
„Die beiden scheinen sich gut zu verstehen. Hoffentlich bleibt dies auch so, wenn Anny herausfindet aus welchen Verhältnissen unsere kleine Sonea kommt."  
Es klopfte an der Tür und Rothen wandte sich vom Fenster ab. Die Tür öffnete sich langsam und Tanias Gesicht kam zu Vorschein, als sie Vorsichtig in Rothens Quartier spähte.  
„Verzeiht, ich dachte Ihr seid nicht hier", sagte die Dienerin und wurde etwas röter im Gesicht.  
„Komm nur herein, Tania", sagte Rothen geistesabwesend und deutete mit der Hand in irgendeinen Bereich des Raumes.  
Sie trat ein und stellte Teller und ein Tablett mit etlichen Speisen auf den kleinen Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes ab.  
„Alles in Ordnung, Mylord?", fragte die junge Frau mit einem besorgten Tonfall, während sie das Essen auf dem Tisch anrichtete. Sie blickte nicht auf, doch Rothen konnte allein an ihrer Stimme hören, dass sie sich Sorgen machte. Wahrscheinlich dachte sie, dass Sonea mal wieder Ärger mit den anderen Novizen hatte. Schließlich war das der einzige Grund, weshalb Rothen in den letzten Jahren beunruhigt war.  
Doch diesmal war es etwas anderes. Keiner, mit dem er geredet hatte, konnte ihm mehr über diese Anny sagen. Nur eines stand fest. Der Administrator vertraute ihr nicht und deshalb hatte Rothen beschlossen, noch besser als gewöhnlich auf Sonea aufzupassen.  
„Komm her, Tania", sagte er und winkte sie zu sich heran.  
Sie war fertig mit dem Anrichten von Rothens Frühstück und trat mit dem nun leeren Tablett an Rothens Seite.  
„Schau dort unten... unsere kleine Sonea scheint endlich eine Freundin zu haben", er zeigte mit einem Finger auf den Eingang der Universität, den die beiden Frauen soeben erreicht hatten.  
„Das ist gut!", rief Tania aus. Dann blickte sie zu Rothen empor. „Aber warum macht ihr dann so ein bestürztes Gesicht, Lord Rothen?"  
Rothen ging von dem Fenster weg und setzte sich in einen seiner bequemen Sessel, die um den kleinen Tisch, auf dem das Frühstück stand, standen bevor er antwortete. Er dachte genau darüber nach, was er Tania sagten konnte und was er lieber für sich behalten sollte, da seine Dienerin sich gerne mit seiner Novizin unterhielt und Rothen nicht wollte, dass Sonea etwas von seinen sorgen mitbekam.  
„Ich weiß nicht, was ich von Anny halten soll, sie wirkt sehr geheimnisvoll", antwortete er schließlich.  
„Ihr denkt, dass sie etwas vor Euch und der Gilde verbirgt, richtig?", stellte Tania fest. Es war ein Jammer, das sie lediglich eine niedere Dienstmagd war. Sie hatte einen scharfen Verstand. Wäre sie in einer der höheren Schichten geboren worden, wäre sie wahrscheinlich Lehrerin oder etwas in der Art geworden.  
„Ja", gestand er. „Und ich habe das ungute Gefühl, das es nichts Gutes ist. Ich hoffe um Soneas Willen, dass ich mich irre."  
„Sonea ist fast erwachsen, sie kann selber auf sich aufpassen. Wenn sie bemerkt, dass mit dieser neuen Novizin irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung ist, wird sie sich von selbst von ihr fernhalten. Ihr müsst ihr nicht auf Schritt und Tritt nachrennen, Lord Rothen."  
Rothen dachte kurz über Tanias Worte nach. Es war wahr. Sonea war bereits in einem Alter, in dem die Novizen aus den reichen Häusern bereits als Magier auf eigenen Beinen standen. Aber er wollte sie nicht einfach ihrem Schicksal überlassen. Sie hatte bereits mehr als genug schlechte Erfahrungen in der Gilde machen müssen.  
„Braucht ihr noch irgendwas?", fragte die Dienerin.  
Geistesabwesend schüttelte Rothen den Kopf und sah Tania nach, wie sie den Raum verließ.

„Bis Später", rief Sonea Auraya lächelnd zu und verschwand in der Tür zu ihrem Klassenzimmer. Auraya wand sich um und machte sich auf den Weg in ihre eigene Klasse. Sie mochte Sonea, doch sie konnte ihr leider nur wenige Fragen beantworten, die sie ihr über ihre Heimat und ihr Leben selbst stellte. Sie hatte ihr lediglich eine längere, detailliertere Geschichte ihrer Lüge erzählen können. Einen kurzen Moment hatte sie in Erwägung gezogen, Sonea mehr anzuvertrauen, sie in ihr Geheimnis einzuweihen, doch schnell hatte sie diese Idee wieder verworfen. Der Geist des Mädchens war ungeschützt und auch so hätte sie ihrem Mentor alles berichtet und dann hätte es schnell die gesamte Gilde gewusst.  
Der Unterricht zog sich wie in den vergangenen Tagen unaufhörlich in die Länge. Die anderen Novizen aus ihrer Klasse gingen noch immer in die Einzelunterrichtsräume und machten dort simple Kontrollübungen, Dinge, die Auraya selbst bereits im Schlaf beherrschte. Mittlerweile war ihr Eifer, hier neue Dinge zu entdecken, erloschen und sie quälte sich mit dem Gedanken die nächsten Jahre hier sitzen zu müssen und simplen, langweiligen Unterrichtsstoff zu bearbeiten.  
Auraya bekam in der Zeit, in der die anderen ihren Übungen nachgingen, stets irgendein Buch zum lesen und wurde allein in dem Raum zurückgelassen.  
Auraya lehnte sich auf ihrem Stuhl zurück und schaute träumerisch aus dem Fenster. Das Geländer der Gilde war fast menschenleer, nur selten lief ein Magier oder einer der Dienstboten über den großen Platz, den sie bereits bei ihrem ersten Besuch in der Gilde gesehen hatte.  
Plötzlich stand Yangun in der Tür. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, wann er gekommen war und zuckte erschrocken zusammen.  
„Guten Morgen, Lord Yangun". sagte sie schnell.  
Er nickte ihr kurz zu, aber lächelte nicht. Auraya wusste nicht, was sie von dem Verhalten, des sonst immer so freundlich wirkenden Magiers halten sollte. Er trat in den Raum und hinter ihm schritt ein anderer Mann in blauen Roben ein. Der Mann hatte sein langes, kastanienbraunes Haar im Nacken zu einem Zopf gebunden. Die Art der Frisur ist Auraya bisher nur bei älteren Männern Kyralias aufgefallen. Aber vielleicht tat er dies extra, um älter zu wirken.  
Nachdem auch der andere Mann im Raum stand, erinnerte sich Auraya daran, dass von ihr verlangt wurde, sich vor jedem Magier zu verbeugen. Sie hatte sich so sehr daran gewöhnt, dass Yangun dies nicht von ihr verlangte, dass sie auch bei dem Eintreten des andern Mannes nicht gleich reagiert hatte.  
Hastig sprang sie von ihrem Stuhl auf und verbeugte sich ein bisschen zu schnell vor den beiden Männern.  
Aus den Gedanken des blau gewandten Mannes erfuhr sie, dass er der Administrator der Gilde war. Ein sehr wichtiger Mann. Fast noch wichtiger als der Führer, der Hohe Lord, da sich der Administrator um sämtliche Belange in und um die Gilde herum kümmern musste. Sie beneidete ihn nicht um diese Aufgabe.  
Administrator Lorlen warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu, dann erklärte er Yangun leise, was er ihm alles bringen sollte.  
Nachdem Yangun den Raum wieder verlassen hatte, drehte der blau gewandte Mann sich wieder zu ihr um und lächelte sie an.  
„Wir werden heute testen, ob deine Fähigkeiten und dein Wissen ausreichend sind, um in eine höhere Klassenstufe aufgenommen zu werden. Wir müssen nur noch auf Rektor Jerrik warten, dann können wir beginnen", teilte er ihr mit einer beruhigenden Stimme mit.  
„Aber ich hatte noch gar keine Gelegenheit mich vorzubereiten", brach Auraya, ohne über ihre Worte nachzudenken, heraus.  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Anny", sagte er und lächelte mitfühlend. „Das erste Jahr wird nur von Kontrollunterricht bestimmt. Ein paar kleine Übungen, die schaffst du schon."  
Auraya war sich nicht sicher, was sie davon halten sollte. Sollte sie wirklich jetzt schon eine Klasse überspringen können oder waren ihre Lehrer misstrauisch geworden und unterzogen sie nun einem kleinen Test?  
Lorlens Gedanken antworteten ihr buchstäblich. Er war unsicher, ob man ihr trauen konnte und ob es tatsächlich eine gute Idee war, das er dem Direktor das OK gegeben hat, dass sie eine Klasse überspringen kann. Keiner von den Magiern konnte einschätzen wie mächtig sie wirklich war und er machte sich Sorgen, dass sie Ärger machen könnte.  
„Ich darf es nicht so aussehen lassen, als würde ich das ohne Probleme hinbekommen. Ein paar Minuten Zeit werde ich mir bei den Aufgaben wohl nehmen müssen", überlegte sie sich.  
Nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens wurde es Auraya peinlich vor dem Administrator zu stehen. Sie versuchte nicht auf seine Gedanken zu achten. Jedes Mal, wenn er sie mit einem kurzen Blick musterte, schien ihm ein neuer Grund einzufallen, warum er ihr Misstrauen sollte.  
Lord Yangun trat schließlich, die Hände voller Utensilien, die für Aurayas Prüfung gedacht waren, durch die Tür. Er verfrachtete die merkwürdig aussehenden Gegenstände auf dem Schreibtisch und blickte schweigend aus dem Fenster.  
Ihm war es auch unangenehm mit dem Administrator in einem Raum zu sein, stelle Auraya fest. Auch wenn er sich durchaus geehrt fühlte, dass er ihn und den Direktor bei der Prüfung unterstützen durfte.  
Als sich die Tür ein weiteres Mal öffnete, erkannte Auraya den kleinen, nicht mehr ganz jungen Direktor, der sich bereits am ersten Schultag, mit einer grimmigen Miene, in der Kasse vorgestellt hatte.  
Nachdem sie sich auch vor ihm verneigt hatte, ging er um den Tisch herum und überflog, ob alle von ihm verlangten Gegenstände da waren. Nachdem offensichtlich alles zu seiner Zufriedenheit war, winkte er Anny zu sich heran und erklärte ihr kurz, was sie mit welchem Gegenstand demonstrieren sollte. Dann setzte sich der Direktor vor ihr auf den Stuhl des Lehrers und sie ging um den Tisch herum, er blickte sie mit seinem typisch grimmigen Blick an und schien nicht einmal mit der Wimper zu zucken, als er sie bei jeder einzelnen Bewegung genau beobachtete. Lord Yangun wurde mit der Aufgabe betraut, die Gegenstände der Reihe nach Anny zu reichen. Was der Administrator tat konnte sie nicht genau sagen, er hatte sich irgendwo hinter sie gesetzt und starrte nun auf ihren Rücken. Ihr lief ein kalter Schauder den Rücken herunter, als sie seinen Blick spürte. Auch wenn sie sich nicht erklären konnte warum.  
Direktor Jerrik stellte ihr eine Aufgabe nach der anderen. Sie meisterte sie alle mit Erfolg. Bei einer Aufgabe, in der sie eine geistige Nachbildung des vor ihr liegenden Gegenstandes schaffen sollte, tat sie so, als erfordere es viel Konzentration von ihr und auch die Farbe war nicht ganz so leuchtend wie die des Originals.  
Doch trotzdem waren alle der Männer höchst zufrieden mit ihren Leistungen. Dies verrieten zumindest ihre Gedanken. Sie selbst zeigten nichts davon. Der Direktor wirkte nach wie vor unnahbar und vollauf damit beschäftigt jede Bewegung von ihr innerlich festzuhalten, Administrator Lorlen schien überhaupt keine Anteilnahme an ihrem Erfolg zu nehmen. Er hatte sich mittlerweile in seinem Stuhl zurück gelehnt und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Das Klemmbrett, auf dem er sich anfänglich Notizen über die einzelnen Disziplinen der Prüfung gemacht hatte, lag am Rand der Tischkante als würde er es nicht mehr benötigen. Einzig Lord Yangun zwinkerte ihr kurz zu, als er sie an die Tür führte, vor der sie warten sollte, bis Administrator Lorlen und Direktor Jerrik sich beraten hatten.  
Als Auraya dann draußen auf dem leeren Korridor stand, dachte sie nach ob sie vielleicht zu viele Fehler gemacht hatte oder ob sie mehr hätte machen sollen. Als sie die Anspannung nach quälenden, endlos langen Minuten nicht mehr aushalten konnte, streckte sie ihre Sinne in den Raum vor ihr aus und suchte nach den Gedanken der Männer. Sie waren alle zutiefst beeindruckt von ihrer Leistungen und selbst der Administrator dachte einmal nicht über möglichen Ärger, den Auraya verursachen könnte, nach. Als die Tür zu dem Klassenzimmer sich wieder öffnete, beugte sich der Direktor heraus und zum ersten Mal hatte er ein leichtes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Sie betrat das Klassenzimmer und drehte sich in die Richtung in der die Magier standen und schaute sie erwartungsvoll an.  
„Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Du hast alle Prüfungen zu unserer vollster Zufriedenheit gelöst", teilte Direktor Jerrik ihr mit, nachdem er sie, wieder mit ernstem Gesicht, einige Sekunden gemustert hatte. Er schüttelte ihr die Hand und trat einen Schritt an die Seite, damit die anderen sie auch beglückwünschen konnten.  
Administrator Lorlen trat vor sie und sagte einige freundliche Worte, während er ihr tief in die Augen sah, als würde er dadurch mehr von ihren Vorhaben erfahren. Dann drehte er sich abrupt um und verabschiedete sich mit einem kurzen Nicken, bevor er den Raum verließ. Der Direktor folgte seinem Beispiel und ließ sie allein mit Yangun im Raum zurück.  
„Herzlich Glückwunsch, Anny", sagte dieser und klopfte ihr auf die Schulter. „Ich wusste, dass du das schaffst. Ich denke für heute kannst du Feierabend machen. Wir treffen uns dann Morgen zur ersten Stunde vor dem Gebäude, dann kann ich dich mit in deine neue Klasse nehmen."  
„Vielen Dank, Lord Yangun", sagte sie, während sie zusammen mit dem jungen Mann den Raum verließ.

Sonea ging als letzte aus ihrem Klassenzimmer. Sie hatte sich absichtlich mehr Zeit als nötig gelassen um ihre Bücher und Mitschriften in der Tasche zu verstauen, in der Hoffnung, dass die anderen Novizen in der Bibliothek waren, um sich die Bücher für die Hausaufgaben auszuleihen, während sie die Universität verließ. Sie selbst würde später Rothen bitten, dass er für sie etwas zu diesem Thema aus der Magierbibliothek auslieh.  
Als sie nun um die erste Ecke bog, beschleunigte sie ihre Schritte um möglichst schnell aus dem Gefahrenbereich zu gelangen. Plötzlich drangen Schreie an ihr Ohr. Sie waren ziemlich laut, daher musste es ganz in der Nähe sein. Sie blickte den langen Hauptkorridor entlang und sah, dass irgendjemand dort anscheinend mit einem Anderen zusammengestoßen sein musste und nun lagen überall auf der Treppe, die am Ende des langen Ganges nach unten führte, unzählige Dokumente herum.  
Da Sonea nicht von so einem Vorfall aufgehalten werden wollte, bog sie in den nächsten Seitenkorridor ein und ging über einen Umweg in der Erdgeschoss der Universität.  
Gerade als sie um eine weitere Ecke laufen wollte, hörte sie hinter sich ein unterdrücktes Kichern. Blitzartig drehte sie sich um und blickte in kalte, grüne Augen.  
„Hallo Sonea", sagte Regin mit einer süßlichen Stimme. Doch sein hämisches Grinsen veranlasste Sonea sich ohne ein Wort an ihn gewandt umzudrehen und ihren Weg fortzusetzen. Doch weit kam sie nicht. Sie war gerade einmal ein paar Schritte gegangen, da schlug eine unglaublich starke Kraft an ihren Schild. Sie versuchte Regins Angriffe zu ignorieren und den nächsten, größeren Korridor zu erreichen, in der Hoffnung, dass er dort mit seinen Schikanen aufhören musste. Doch kurz vor einem weiteren Nebenkorridor kamen von beiden Seiten kleine Gruppen von Novizen.  
Sonea drehte sich herum und unterdrückte einen Fluch, als sie sah, dass auch Regin sich weitere Novizen angeschlossen hatten. Sie saß in der Falle. Was sollte sie jetzt nur tun? Sie drehte sich um ihre eigene Achse und zählte. Es waren sechzehn Novizen. Sie hatte keine Chance, egal was sie tat, sie waren stärker.  
„So viele waren es noch nie", dachte sie verzweifelt und drängte sich an eine Wand in ihrer Nähe, um ihren Schild verkleinern zu können. Nach kurzer Zeit bereits merkte sie, dass ihre Magie langsam schwächer wurde, doch die Angriffe der Novizen waren noch immer genau so stark wie zu Beginn. Verzweifelt schaute sie sich in dem langen Korridor um. Es war aussichtslos. Auch wenn sie versuchte sich an den Novizen vorbei zu drängen, würde sie niemals das Ende des Korridors erreichen.

Auraya ging im Gang der Novizenquartiere auf und ab.  
„Solange kann Sonea doch keinen Unterricht haben. Seit dem letzten Klingeln ist nun schon fast eine halbe Stunde vergangen", dachte sie besorgt, während sie ihren Weg fortsetzte. Sie verlangsamte ihre Schritte und suchte nach den Gedanken der Menschen um sie herum. Sie folgte einigen Magiern und fühlte dann ein Gefühl von hämischer Freude. Sie schaute genauer hin und sah Sonea aus den Augen eines Anderen. Dieser jemand schleuderte ihr immer mehr von seiner Magie entgegen in der Hoffnung, dass sie ihm bald willenlos unterlegen war.  
„Regin!", presste Auraya mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor. Sie drehte sich auf den Absatz herum und eilte aus dem Novizenquartier.  
Vor der Universität blieb sie kurz stehen, um herauszufinden, wo Sonea sich befand. Sie eilte weiter, die Treppen hinauf und ignorierte jeden, der ihr entgegenkam. Endlich war sie bei dem Korridor angekommen, in dem sie Sonea gesehen hatte. Es roch nach Angst. Als sie um die letzte Ecke eilte, stockte ihr der Atem. Über ein Dutzend Novizen standen in einem Halbkreis aneinander, den Blick zur Wand gerichtet. Sie schleuderten immer und immer wieder kleine Energiebälle an ihre Mitte. In dieser Mitte musste sich Sonea befinden. Als Auraya näher kam, blickten sich einige Novizen nach ihr um und grinsten ihr in freudiger Erwartung, da sie sich ihnen anschließen würde zu. Auraya schuf einen starken Schild und drängte sich, ohne darüber nachzudenken an den Novizen vorbei, zu Sonea.  
Sie war überrascht. Obwohl alle Novizen gleichzeitig auf ihren Schild einschlugen spürte sie kaum etwas von ihren Angriffen auf ihrem Schild.  
„Sie sind schwach", dachte sie mit einiger Genugtuung.  
„Geh aus den Weg!", schrie Regin sie an.  
Auraya ignorierte seine Worte und drehte sich zu Sonea herum.  
„Alles in Ordnung, Sonea?"  
Sonea kauert an der Wand, die Arme um die Knie geschlungen und nickte schwach. Auraya drehte sich wieder zurück zu den anderen Novizen und funkelte sie wütend an.  
„Regin! Nimm deine falschen Freunde und verschwinde."  
Sein Angriff endete. Anscheinend war er nicht in der Lage, seinen Angriff fortzusetzen, während er sprach.  
„Du solltest lieber verschwinden, du willst dir doch nicht versehentlich wehtun. Du bist nicht besser als sie, wenn du ihr hilfst."  
Auraya lachte gespielt auf. „Nur weil sie kein verwöhntes Balg ist, wie du, heißt das nicht, dass sie nicht das gleiche Recht hat an der Universität zu bleiben und Magier zu werden. Zudem ist es die Entscheidung der Höheren Magier, wer bleibt und wer nicht. Mich würde interessieren, was sie zu deiner Zukunft in der Gilde sagen, wenn sie von diesem Vorfall hören", sagte Auraya bissig und spürte wie es in ihr brodelte.  
Als sie zu Ende gesprochen hatte, schleuderte ihr Regin einen stärkeren Schlag entgegen, als sie bisher bei ihm wahrnehmen konnte. Auch die anderen Novizen begannen erneut anzugreifen. Aber ihre Angriffe waren noch immer sehr schwach.  
Ohne darüber nachzudenken, zog sie ein klein wenig mehr Magie in sich hinein, als sie brauchte um ihren Schild aufrecht zu halten und sandte einen Schlag aus, der all die Novizen, die sie bis eben noch umzingelt hatten an die Wand, der gegenüber liegenden Seite oder in den Korridor zu beiden Seiten schleuderte.  
Auraya drehte sich erneut Sonea zu und öffnete den Mund um ihr zu sagen, dass sie gehen sollten. In dem Moment bemerkte sie, dass Regin sich von seinem Schock, der ihn an der Wand festgehalten hatte, erholte. Sie drehte sich in einem Zug wieder zu ihm herum und schaute ihn wütend an. Regin Gesichtsausdruck war eine Mischung aus Entsetzen, Angst und Wut. Auraya blieb regungslos stehen und beobachtete, wie er mit sich selbst rang. Er entschied sich dafür, die Flucht zu ergreifen und so stieß er sich leicht taumelnd von der Wand ab und verließ mit schnellen Schritten den Korridor. Den anderen Novizen schenkte Auraya keine weitere Aufmerksamkeit. Einer nach dem andern rannten sie hinter Regin her, so dass die beiden jungen Frauen bald allein in dem Korridor zurück blieben.  
„Wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte Sonea verwundert.  
Auraya ignorierte die Frage und sagte. „Komm, lass uns gehen, bevor sie sich anders entscheiden und noch einmal zurück kehren."  
Sonea nickte schwach, lies aber den Kopf auf ihren Schoß sinken. Auraya spürte, dass sie sehr müde war von dem Kampf.  
„Alles in Ordnung? Soll ich dich vielleicht zu den Heilern bringen?", fragte Auraya besorgt.  
„Nein, nein. Es geht schon. Ich bin nur so furchtbar müde."  
„Dann bring ich dich am besten auf dein Zimmer", beschloss Auraya und half ihrer Freundin beim Aufstehen. Sonea schwankte leicht als Auraya ihre Hand losließ. Daraufhin legte Auraya den Arm um ihre Taille und ging zusammen mit ihr in Richtung Ausgang.

Lorlen stand verwundert an der Ecke des Korridors. Auraya kam nun mit Sonea im Arm direkt auf ihn zu. Er wusste nicht, was er von der eben gesehenen Szene halten sollte.  
Ein Haufen Novizen standen im Korridor und anscheinend stritten sie sich über etwas, was er nicht verstehen konnte, da er zu weit entfernt war. In dem Moment als er in die Ecke bog, um auf die Novizen zuzugehen und ihren Streit zu beenden, spürte er eine enorme Kraft, die sich von einem, für ihn nicht sichtbaren Punkt, zwischen den Novizen ausbreitete. Lorlen reagierte sofort und riss einen Schild hoch. Er spürte, wie stark diese Magie war, die an seinem Schild abprallte, obwohl die Quelle dieser Magie mehr als 100 Schritte von ihm entfernt war. Als er erneut einen Blick in den Korridor riskierte, sah er etwas sehr verwunderliches. Die meisten Novizen standen an die Wand gepresst da und einige saßen auf dem Boden und blickten zu der einzigen Person, die nicht an der Wand lehnte oder saß. Es schien keiner durch den Angriff verletzt worden zu sein, was Lorlen schon einmal erleichterte. Die Novizen die eben noch in dem Flur verstreut waren, rannten nun mit schnellen Schritten davon. Er hielt sie nicht auf. Ihn interessierte mehr, wer einen solchen Angriff ausführte.  
Als er näher kam, sah er 2 weibliche Novizen, die zurück geblieben waren. Lorlens Herz begann schneller zu schlagen, als er sah, dass eine von ihnen auf dem Boden kauerte. Doch dann rührte sie sich. Er ging weiter heran und erkannte Anny und Sonea. Anny reichte Sonea, die an der Wand gekauert hatte, die Hand und wollte mit ihr in entgegengesezte Richtung davon gehen.  
„Sonea, Anny, kann ich euch bitte einen Moment sprechen?", rief Lorlen den beiden hinterher.  
Langsam drehten sie sich um und Lorlen bemerkte, dass Sonea komplett erschöpft war. Er eilte auf die beiden zu.  
„Sonea, was ist mit dir passiert?", fragte er entsetzt.  
„Regin", antwortete sie mit leiser, schwacher Stimme.  
Lorlens Miene verdüsterte sich. Würde dieser Junge jemals aufhören? Aber diesmal kam er nicht so ungestraft davon. Auch wenn Sonea es nie jemanden erzählen wollte, was zwischen ihr und Regin passiert war, diesmal hatte er es selbst mit eigenen Augen gesehen.  
Er legte seine Hand auf Soneas Schulter und sandte etwas heilende Magie in ihren Körper um die Müdigkeit etwas zu lindern. Anny beobachtete dieses Vorgehen mit interessiertem Blick.  
„Wahrscheinlich hat sie noch nie eine Heilung mit Hilfe von Magie gesehen", dachte Lorlen und nahm die Hand von Soneas Schulter.  
„Danke", sagte sie mit etwas kräftigerer Stimme.  
„Nichts zu danken. Und nun erklärt mir, was war das für ein Angriff und wer hat ihn ausgeführt?"  
Sonea blickte zu Anny herüber und ein leuchten trat in ihre Augen.  
„Anny hat mir geholfen. Sie hat sich zwischen mich und die anderen gestellt."  
Lorlen schaute schmunzelnd zu Anny hinüber.  
„Du überrascht uns tatsächlich jeden Tag aufs Neue."  
Anny errötete leicht. „Das war nichts großartiges, Administrator. Ich habe sie lediglich mit einem kleinen Windstoß weg geschoben. Sie waren alle so sehr mit ihren Angriffen beschäftigt, dass sie ihn nicht schnell genug blockieren konnten."  
Auraya sah ungeduldig hinter sich. Lorlen wusste, dass sie ihm nicht die gesamte Geschichte erzählte, aber vielleicht würde Sonea etwas ihrem Mentor Rothen gegenüber diesem Vorfall verlieren. Er würde es herausfinden.  
„Ok, bitte bring Sonea auf ihr Quartier, damit sie sich ausruhen kann."  
Als hätte Anny auf diese Worte gewartet, drehte sie sich um und ging, so schnell wie es Soneas zusätzliches Körpergewicht auf ihren Schultern erlaubte, den Korridor entlang und auch er setzte seinen Weg in Gedanken versunken fort.  
„War es vielleicht wirklich nur ein Windstoß, mit dem Anny die anderen Novizen weg geschleudert hatte?" Lorlen selbst hatte die enorme Macht gespürt, die hinter dem Angriff steckte. Aber hatte er sich das vielleicht nur eingebildet. Hatte vielleicht die Schlauch ähnliche Form des Korridors dazu geführt, dass der Wind, als er Lorlen erreicht hatte so eine starke Kraft hatte?" Lorlen hatte seine Bürotür bereits erreicht und war vor ihr stehen geblieben, ohne es zu bemerken. Er blickte kurz auf, schaute kurz über seine Schulter und betrat dann schließlich sein Büro.


End file.
